Cicho, słodko
by magda95959
Summary: Mentors. Miniaturka tłumaczona z języka angielskiego.


Tytuł: Cicho, słodko  
>Autor: Torina Archelda<br>Link do oryginału: .net/s/4871736/1/Softly_Sweetly  
>Zgoda: Jest<br>Parring: HP/SS  
>Tłumacz: magda95959<br>Beta: Niezastąpiona i kochana Leeni :*  
>Ostrzeżenia: Autorka podaje AngstFriendship i tego się będę trzymać.

W ramach wstępu chciałabym podać jeszcze linki do piosenek, które się pojawią. Być może pomogą one lepiej zrozumieć tekst:

* .com/watch?v=wD-z5haOCDI&feature=related  
>** <span>.comwatch?v=stCKjZniMsQ  
>*** <span>.comwatch?v=7qWbcosJdtU&feature=related

**Cicho, słodko**

_Ach, muzyka. To magia większa od wszystkiego, co my tu robimy._ — Albus Dumbledore.

— … Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego Bingo, Bingo, Bingo. I Bingo miał na imię. Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego…* — Harry Potter śpiewa cicho do siebie, huśtając się. Stara się trzymać melodii jak najlepiej, pomimo wiatru, który przeszkadza mu w łapaniu powietrza. Dudley nie znosi tej piosenki, a ciotka Petunia i wuj Veron każą Harry'emu zachowywać się cicho, dlatego ten cieszy się z tych krótkich chwil, kiedy może być sam i śpiewać. Zastanawia się, czy jeśli będzie huśtał się wyżej, to uda mu się dotknąć nieba. Czy anioły latają tam na swoich skrzydłach? A może jest to miejsce pełne miłości i muzyki, która wypełnia wszystko wokół?

Uczył się innych piosenek w szkole, ale "Bingo" jest jego ulubioną. Istnieje w niej coś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Może to, że melodia pozostaje ta sama, a tylko słowa się zmieniają? Nienawidzi wyklaskiwać rytmu. Klaskanie to nie muzyka. Odpycha się mocniej od ziemi, aby rozhuśtać się bardziej. Zamyka oczy i czuje się wolny.

— Hm—mm—ngo, Hm—mm—ngo, a imię jego Bingo…

Nagle leci, ale nie tak, jakby tego pragnął. Serce chce wyskoczyć z piersi, Harry otwiera oczy i jedyne, co zdąża zauważyć przed upadkiem, to kamienie. Słyszy oklaski i śmiech. Jednak klaskanie nie jest muzyką. Chce mu się płakać. Zamiast tego bierze dwa kamyki, poprawia okulary i spina ramiona, oddalając się na drugi koniec placu zabaw, byleby jak najdalej od Dudley'a i jego przyjaciół. Pociera oba głazy o siebie i marzy o chwili, kiedy wszystko będzie inaczej.

— Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego…

Kiedy wielki człowiek przychodzi go zabrać, Harry Potter jest przerażony. Nie czuje się szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną, ale jest bezpieczny. Kiedy chce, znajduje czas na to, aby śpiewać. Nie jest zadowolony ze swojego życia rodzinnego, ale tylko takie zna. Tutaj wie, co wolno mu robić, a czego nie. Czego będą od niego oczekiwać w Hogwarcie? Co, jeśli nie pozwolą mu śpiewać? Czy będzie tam pasował? Co, jeśli to kolejne miejsce, do którego nie należy? Miał wiele pytań i mnóstwo wątpliwości. Wciąż od nowa i od nowa odtwarzał melodię w głowie. Śpiewał, powtarzając słowa; te same, w kółko te same. Bał się, ale skrywał to w środku. Śpiewał, śpiewał i śpiewał, a mężczyzna wypowiadał słowa, których Harry nie słyszał.

Nagle ten człowiek zatrzymuje się i trzymając parasol, wystukuje pewien rytm na ceglanej ścianie. Powietrze wypełnione jest muzyką, magią, zabawą i śmiechem, i Harry zamiera. Pozwala, aby melodia go wypełniła, oddycha magicznym powietrzem. Jego oczy się zamykają i czuje, jak magia wlewa się ciepłym strumieniem do serca. Jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, nauczy się tego. Tej pięknej, potężnej i niemożliwie muzykalnej magii. Harry myśli, że nie ma czego się bać.

Hogwart jest piękniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Jest zdenerwowany. Nie, boi się, ale przywołuje w pamięci muzyczną magię i w ten sposób się uspokaja. Chłopiec, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, rozmawia o trollu z dziewczyną o rozczochranych włosach, którą zauważył wcześniej w pociągu. Nastolatka mówi też coś o zaczarowanym suficie, a Harry przywiązuje większą uwagę do jej wypowiedzi, kiedy przechodzą przez najwspanialsze drzwi, jakie ten kiedykolwiek widział. Sufit jest bardziej oszałamiający niż nocne niebo. Wielka Sala wypełniona jest szmerami, muzyką i magią, a to wszystko jest ponad to, co chłopiec kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Harry widzi przydział jak przez mgłę, i kiedy nadchodzi jego kolej, a Tiara dotyka jego głowy, nastaje wszechogarniająca cisza. Kilkoro uczniów szepcze między sobą bezgłośnie i Harry wie, że są równie zdenerwowani jak on. Nie słyszy otaczającej go muzyki i przez kilka minut ponownie jest przerażony. Zapada cisza, która trwa chwilę… Dwie, i Harry niemal wyskakuje ze skóry, kiedy słyszy głośne: Gryffindor! Jego podejście do stołu Gryfonów odbywa się przy akompaniamencie okrzyków i oklasków i Harry zmusza się, aby nie wzdrygnąć się, i przytakuje tej radości. Ktoś pyta go o to, co mówiła Tiara, ale chłopiec siada i udaje, że nie dosłyszał pytania. Nie jest pewien, czy byłby w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Ceremonia Przydziału trwa nadal, a Harry przygląda się sufitowi. Z powrotem przenosi wzrok na migoczące gwiazdy, oczarowany tym widokiem. Jeśli Harry przysłucha się bardziej, jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że słyszy ich śpiew.

Ostatni uczeń zostaje przydzielony i staruszek ubrany w błękitne szaty wstaje. Mówi o kilku rzeczach, których Harry nie rozumie, a następnie prosi wszystkich o zaśpiewanie hymnu szkoły. Chłopiec nie zna słów, ale wie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Łzy napływają mu do oczu, kiedy zaczyna nucić razem z innymi, rozpływając się w uczuciu, jakie powoduje przebieganie dźwięków po jego skórze. Niewielu uczniów potrafi śpiewać, podobnie jest z nauczycielami. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jest uczucie, pasja do muzyki i serce Harry'ego rośnie. Głosy śpiewających odbijają się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. W tej jednej chwili Harry postanawia, że wróci tu kiedyś, aby poznać właściwości akustyczne tej sali. Może wtedy, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie pójdą spać. Zdaje sobie sprawę, ze nie powinien tego robić, ale magia tego miejsca zachwyca go. Po raz kolejny rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wypływa na jego twarz. Głosy śpiewających rozpływają się w powietrzu, unosząc wysoko i rozbrzmiewając echem po olbrzymiej sali. Dla Harry'ego jest to jak powrót do domu. Prawdopodobnie po tym wszystkim będzie tutaj szczęśliwy.

Severus Snape wzdycha, patrolując korytarze, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Ciemne oczy lustrują wnętrze zamku w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek uczniów, których nie powinno tu być o tej godzinie. Nie dostał obowiązku patrolowania korytarzy już od pierwszego września, jednak robił to niezmiennie od dziesięciu lat i raczej nie ma szans, aby przestał. Zamyka drzwi ostatniej sali na pierwszym piętrze i z rezygnacją schodzi w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zastanawia się, jak głupi musi być personel, aby myśleć, że w pierwszym dniu szkoły przyłapie kogoś, skoro już dawno minęła północ. Jednym pchnięciem otwiera wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i pobieżnie przebiega wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po chwili dostrzega ciemnowłosą osobę, siedzącą przy stole Hufflepuffu. Zdziwiony zbliża się i z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że to pogrążony we śnie Harry Potter. Głowę ma położoną na skrzyżowanych rękach i uśmiecha się z anielskim spokojem. Snape przez chwilę stoi w szoku, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Otrząsa się jednak i delikatnie potrząsa ramieniem chłopca, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Piękny wyraz twarzy chłopca zostaje zburzony poprzez zmarszczenie brwi w półśnie. Severus nie chce analizować lekkiego ukłucia w sercu, kiedy obraz śpiącego dziecka znika z jego oczu. Dłuższą chwilę trwa, zanim oczy chłopca otwierają się, a Severus nie zwraca uwagi na nic poza wspaniałymi, zielonymi oczami Lily. Widzi dziecko, i wszystkie ostre słowa, które miał powiedzieć, wylatują przez okno.

— Łóżko — mówi, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec nie przejmie się jego chrapliwym głosem. Czuje, jakby nie wykorzystywał go od lat. — Teraz. I żebym nigdy więcej nie złapał cię w czasie trwania ciszy nocnej.

Chłopiec patrzy zaskoczony. Prawdopodobnie słyszał opowieści o złym Mistrzu Eliksirów z lochów. A teraz rozbudzony czeka na surowsze słowa? Cóż, nic z tego. Chłopiec kiwa głową, a rozszerzone, zielone oczy nie—Lily patrzą na Severusa. Ten jest niemal w szoku, kiedy zauważa w nich niewinność. Chłopiec przechodzi przed podwójne drzwi i oddala się, prawdopodobnie w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Snape nie ma serca, aby iść i sprawdzić. Czuje się, jakby jego świat został wywrócony do góry nogami i w tej jednej chwili staje się całkowicie wyczerpany. Wraca do swoich kwater w lochach, gdzie wszystko jest sensowne, nie ma rozwrzeszczanych bachorów, życie jest poukładane, a on nienawidzi Harry'ego Pottera.

Jest zawiedziony.

~*~

Dzisiaj przypada kolej Snape'a na nocny patrol. Kiedy rozgląda się wokół Wielkiej Sali, dociera do niego, że minęło niewiele ponad dwa lata, od kiedy znalazł śpiącego tutaj Harry'ego. Naciska na podwójne drzwi i zamykając je, udaje się na dalszy obchód. Podczas niego zastanawia się nad zagadką, jaką jest Harry Potter.

Chłopiec jest bystry, ale nie jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Zwraca na siebie uwagę na lekcjach, wykonuje zadane prace i utrzymuje wysoką średnią. Nie ma szczególnego daru do eliksirów, ale Snape nie zauważa, żeby miał jakiekolwiek trudności w przyswajaniu informacji. Nigdy nie zostanie pochwalony za wybitne osiągnięcia w nauce, ale daje z siebie wszystko. Severus nie może go za to winić.

Chłopiec ma niewielu przyjaciół i Snape musi przyznać, że jest to zaskakujące. Chłopak jest pełen radości życia i rzadko zdarza się, aby ktoś taki nie otaczał się innymi. Być może, myśli Snape, podyktowane jest to tym, że chłopiec nie życzy sobie żyć samotnie, ale nie znalazł jeszcze nikogo, z kim chciałby się tym podzielić.

Snape jest tak pochłonięty myślami, że prawie nie zauważa, iż trasa jego patrolu właśnie się skończyła, a on znajduje się przy schodach prowadzących do sowiarni. Wchodzi na nie powoli i przystaje w połowie drogi, słysząc miękką melodię unoszącą się na wietrze. Przyśpiesza, zwalczając pragnienie, aby przeskakiwać dwa stopnie na raz. Jest niezdolny do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego ta muzyka ma na niego taki wpływ. Czuje pasję śpiewającego. Jego miłość go muzyki. Entuzjazm w każdym wyśpiewywanym słowie. Przypomina mu to…

Harry'ego.

Snape stoi na szczycie schodów. Jest wstrząśnięty i wie, że nie powinien tu być, nie potrafi jednak powstrzymać chęci wpatrywania się w ten widok, który jest najpiękniejszym, jaki miał kiedykolwiek okazję podziwiać. Oczy chłopca są zamknięte, twarz wyraża największą pasję, a ręce głaszczą spokojnie sowę, podczas gdy on śpiewa piosenkę, której Severus nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i nie chce przestać słuchać. Niewinność wypływa od ucznia falami, a Snape zamiera, widząc taki obraz dziecka przed sobą. Harry przestaje śpiewać i przytula się czołem do swojej sowy. Mężczyzna dalej przypatruje się temu w oszołomieniu, jednak po chwili otrząsa się i robi trzy kroki do przodu, klaskając dość głośno trzy razy. Harry wzdryga się, podnosząc zaskoczony wzrok na Snape'a. Sowa wykonuje gwałtowny ruch skrzydłami, siadając na najbliższej grzędzie. Chłopak otwiera usta kilkakrotnie tylko po to, aby zaraz je zamknąć. Snape mu współczuje. Nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć, więc decyduje się na cokolwiek, co przerwałoby krępującą ciszę.

—Masz piękny głos. — Do samego końca nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, zdecydował się więc na jedno z niezobowiązujących kłamstw. — Kontynuuj, proszę.

Chłopiec wciąż wygląda na niepewnego i kompletnie zagubionego. Severus porzuca więc ostrożność i decyduje się na powiedzenie tego, czego oczekuje.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć jeszcze raz tę piosenkę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Harry wciąż się waha, Severus jest jednak niemal pewien, że otrzyma to, o co poprosił, i ma rację. Chłopiec spogląda w okno i znana melodia zaczyna wypełniać przestrzeń wokół nich. Wszelkie zmieszanie, czy też niezręczność miedzy nimi przestaje się liczyć, ponieważ Severus jest sparaliżowany siłą emocji, jaką słyszy w głosie chłopaka. Jego miłość do muzyki jest zaraźliwa, a Snape zdaje się być nią całkowicie pochłonięty. Nieokreślony czas później — prawdopodobnie długi – długi, ale nie wystarczający — Harry milknie. Oboje stoją tam bardzo długo, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Czują chłodne powietrze wdzierające się przez otwarte okna i Severus wie, że ta noc pozostanie w jego pamięci do końca życia.

~*~

Jest otoczony radością i okrzykami, ale Snape czuje się po prostu wyczerpany. Wojna pozostawiła głęboką rysę na jego sprawności fizycznej, ona też odpowiada za fatalny stan jego psychiki. Po poświęceniu połowy życia walce, aby osiągnąć cel, co pozostało ci do zrobienia? Rzuca zaklęcie wiążące w nieświadomego jego obecności śmierciożercę. Zastanawia się, jak on musi się czuć, wiedząc, że Voldemort nie żyje. Po chwili jego myśli biegną w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera. Jak się teraz czuje? Czy jest wstrząśnięty, widząc martwe ciało człowieka, który ciągle ingerował w jego życie? Czy jest zdenerwowany? Czy jest w stanie myśleć, czy też nie może otrząsnąć się z szoku? A może jest taki jak Severus: zagubiony, samotny i zdrętwiały, znajdujący siłę tylko na to, aby wiedzieć, co się dzieje wokół niego?

Opór zaczyna słabnąć. Aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa ożywiają się. Wiedzą, że Czarny Pan nie żyje. Severus wykorzystuje ten moment, aby w ferworze pozostałych pojedynków znaleźć osoby, na których mu zależy. Nie dostrzega Pottera, ale nie jest tym zaskoczony. Cokolwiek się z nim teraz dzieje, jest odpowiedzialny za klęskę Czarnego Pana. Severus jest pewien, że w pobliżu na pewno był ktoś, kto zabrał go do środka. Lucjusz Malfoy wygląda na martwego. Rozgląda się i widzi Shacklebolta, który go unieruchomił. Litości. Odwraca się lekko w lewo i widzi, jak Rudolphus Lestrange pada martwy na ziemię, wiotki i pokryty licznymi spowodowanymi klątwami rozcięciami. Przez moment czuje dumę z Longbottoma, a następnie jego serce zamiera, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Bellatrix nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Kiedy spieszy się, aby dotrzeć do członków Zakonu znajdujących się najbliżej zamku, dociera do niego, że jest to pole walki, a ona może być gdziekolwiek. Mogła już go dopaść.

— Lupin! — woła mężczyznę załamanym głosem, próbując przekrzyczeć panujący zamęt. — Lupin! — krzyczy głośniej, ale nie rozumie odpowiedzi. Podchodzi dziesięć kroków bliżej i spotyka wzrok wilkołaka. — Gdzie jest Potter? — pyta stanowczo, a strach ściska jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy widzi szok i strach, który ukazuje twarz Lupina.

Severus potrząsa głową i szybkim krokiem kieruje się do swoich kwater, próbując zachować umysł spokojny i czysty. Wyciąga masywną, metalową miskę wypełnioną płynem i zaczyna szukać Harry'ego Pottera.

~*~

Kiedy znajduje chłopca, jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że jest już za późno. Harry jest połączeniem bólu i krwi. Leży bezwładnie na starej podłodze w domu Black'ów. Severus nie waha się ani chwili. Rzuca klątwę zabijającą na Lestrange, zanim klęka obok Harry'ego. Przynajmniej ostatni Cruciatus został przerwany. Rzuca zaklęcie czyszczące i szybko ulecza otwarte rany. Widzi, że chłopiec powoli zaczyna tracić świadomość. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest zasypianie w takim stanie, sięga więc do jego ramienia i ściska je. I nagle znów jest w Wielkiej Sali, a Potter leży na stole Hufflepuffu. I śpi. Tylko śpi. Światło księżyca oświetla jego delikatne kształty, leżącą bezwładnie rękę i oczy. Ale nie są otwarte, a to znak, że należy przestać pogrążać się w fantazjach.

— Potter! — krzyczy desperacko. — Potter, obudź się! Zostań ze mną! Harry!

I oczy, te wspaniałe oczy, otwierają się. Jednak pomimo tego, że są szeroko otwarte, nie ma w nich życia. Są puste, a serce Severusa pęka. Ale Harry nie śpi. Nie śpi i żyje. A jeśli żyje, to jest nadzieja. Jednak teraz nie czas na roztrząsanie takich spraw. Severus usztywnia złamane ramię Harry'ego i zauważa dużą bliznę na jego nodze. Stwierdza, że mięsień jest tak uszkodzony, że chłopiec nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić. Zwalcza chęć wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem. Jak na razie jest to najmniejsze zmartwienie. Nie. Od teraz nie będzie miał w ogóle zmartwień. To będzie jego ostatnim. Następnie podnosi go delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie, i kładzie na noszach. Lupin płacze, ale nie wie, że ten płacz jest niczym. Niczym w porównaniu z cierpieniem chłopca. Inni boją się, żeby Harry nie zasnął z powodu dużej utraty krwi, ale oni nie widzieli jego oczu. Nie widzieli, że są puste i martwe. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się sprawić, że znowu pojawi się w nich życie.

Charakterystyczny trzask deportacji i chłopiec znika, a Lupin mówi poprzez, wciąż płacząc, że zabrali Harry'ego do Świętego Munga, że powinniśmy się tam aportować, ale Severus mu nie odpowiada. Potter pewnie odszedł już dawno, pojawiając się daleko, daleko stąd, i powoli ich opuszczając. A w sercu mężczyzny nie ma miejsca na nadzieję. Istnieją tylko rozbite fragmenty anielskiej twarzy, skąpanej w blasku księżyca z niebiańską muzyką, pochodzącą wprost z jego duszy.

Severus bierze prysznic i odpoczywa. Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, ze to, co rozprasza jego szok, to nadzieja. Nie ma, nie ma nadziei! Nie ma życia. Istnienie to nie życie. Inni wciąż mają nadzieję, ale on już ją stracił. Pracownicy w Mungu są zbyt zajęci podtrzymywaniem jego życia, aby powiedzieć innym to, czego Severus jest doskonale świadom. Z pokoju Pottera wychodzi uzdrowiciel. Twarz Lupina pokryta jest świeżymi łzami. Tonks przytula się do niego. Albus opuszcza głowę, a twarz pielęgniarki wyraża poczucie winy.

— Pan Potter nie jest martwy — zaczyna mężczyzna. Wszystkie twarze patrzą na niego w szoku. Być może chłopiec będzie żyć... — Jednak obawiam się, że mam dla państwa złe wieści. Pan Potter przebywał pod działaniem klątwy Cruciatus ponad trzydzieści minut.

Severus chwyta podłokietniki tak mocno, że jego palce stają się białe. Jeśli miał jakąkolwiek nadzieję, teraz już na pewno się rozwiała. Uważa, że jeśli Bóg istnieje gdziekolwiek, to musi być bardzo okrutny, skoro tak łamie jego serce. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Severus pragnie, żeby Voldemort nie zginął.

Tonks i Lupin znów płaczą, a twarz Pomfrey wyraża szok. Oczy Albusa, wypełnione łzami, patrzą na niego. Wie, że nawet jeśli Severus nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, wciąż miał nadzieję. Wie, że istnienie Harry'ego Pottera było jedyną rzeczą, która pozwoliła mu tak naprawdę żyć od czasu śmierci Lily. Nie zna szczegółów, ale nie potrzebuje tej wiedzy. Wie, jaki jest Severus. Jest doskonale świadomy tego, że pojawienie się Harry'ego w jego życiu przewróciło wszystko do góry nogami.

Następnego dnia Severus wraca. Harry śpi, a uzdrowiciele mówią, że będzie w tym stanie co najmniej przez tydzień. Severus stoi chwilę nad łóżkiem chłopca i powstrzymuje chęć dotknięcia jego twarzy. Ten śpiąc wcale nie wygląda lepiej niż dobę temu i Severus zastanawia się, jak w tym ciele może być jeszcze życie. To nie miało tak wyglądać, chłopak na to nie zasłużył. Czy to, że jest bohaterem, nie zapewnia mu szczęścia? W tym momencie wszystko wskazuje na to, że jednak nie. Stoi chwilę nad łóżkiem chłopca i powstrzymuje chęć dotknięcia jego twarzy. Śpiąc wcale nie wygląda lepiej niż dobę temu i Severus zastanawia się, jak w tym ciele może być jeszcze życie. To nie miało tak wyglądać. Chłopak na to nie zasłużył. Czy to, że jest bohaterem nie zapewnia mu szczęścia? To nie miało tak wyglądać. Snape wie, że nie ma nadziei, kiedy patrzy na spokojną twarz chłopca. Po prostu nie może w to uwierzyć.

Więc kiedy czuwa przy Potterze ósmego dnia, a ten mruga, Severus klnie siarczyście i jest o wiele bardziej zszokowany niż spodziewał się być. Serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej i czuje, że w końcu może normalnie oddychać. Wstaje i szybko opuszcza pokój, celowo unikając patrzenia w pełne łez oczy.

Dwa dni później Severus znów wraca, tym razem z czarodziejskim radiem. Tonks i Lupin stoją przy łóżku Harry'ego z zaszklonymi oczami. Mówią do niego, chociaż chłopiec pewnie i tak ich nie rozumie. Severus milczy. Siada wygodnie na krześle przy łóżku, stawia radio na nocnym stoliku i włącza je.

Harry dalej nic nie mówi, ale dźwięki muzyki, które dochodzą do niego z okolic okna, przyciągają jego uwagę. Jego oczy patrzą na źródło dźwięku i nie odrywają się od niego. Być może nie rozumie, co się dzieje, ale podjął się słuchania. Może jest pozbawiony życia, ale wie, co jest jego pasją. Tak więc Severus wraca tutaj codziennie, siada na tym samym krześle i uruchamia radio. W milczeniu spędza półtorej godziny, a następnie odchodzi. Czasami Tonks i Lupin tutaj przychodzą, a czasami nie. Albus i Pomfrey są zajęci pracą w Hogwarcie. Oni tego nie rozumieją. Myślą, że Severus w ten sposób odreagowuje wojnę, że tylko tak może opłakiwać innych. Może to też prawda...

Trzy miesiące później, w połowie 'Pachelbel Canon**', Harry spogląda na radio i posyła Severusowi niewielki uśmiech. Serce Snape'a wykonuje kilka gwałtownych uderzeń i zamiera. Muzyka robi to, co nie udaje się nikomu innemu. Dociera do Harry'ego.

Sześć miesięcy po tym zdarzeniu Severus nerwowo podskakuje na krześle, kiedy słyszy, że chłopak zaczął śpiewać 'Odę do radości***'. To dziwne, ale lekki uśmiech znów jest dostrzegalny, a wszystkie sylaby wyraźnie słyszalne. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mężczyzna pozwala zakiełkować nadziei.

Dwa lata, siedem miesięcy i dwadzieścia dwa dni po względnym powrocie Harry'ego Pottera do zdrowia znów robi się gorzej. Budzi całe skrzydło swoim krzykiem. Personel szpitalny zastaje go wierzgającego i zaplątanego w koc. Nikt oprócz jednej osoby — Severusa Snape'a, który całą noc spędza przy łóżku chłopca — nie potrafi go uspokoić. Z radia cały czas dobiega muzyka. Mężczyzna nie jest pewien, czy Harry teraz ją słyszy. Kiedy ten budzi się następnego ranka, jego oczy tępo wpatrują się w sufit, nic nie rozumiejąc. Severus wciąż tam jest i czuje, jak jego świat rozpada się na kawałki.

Trzy lata, dwa miesiące i osiemnaści dni po tym, jak jego życie zmieniło się zupełnie, Harry Potter zaczyna śpiewać, zanim Severus zdąży włączyć radio. Ręka zamiera mu na przełączniku, kiedy słyszy słowa chłopca, który przemówił po raz pierwszy od siedmiu miesięcy. Ręce trzęsą mu się od nadmiaru emocji i musi przyznać, że piękny głos Harry'ego jest jedyną rzeczą, która nie uległa zmianie.

— … Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego Bingo, Bingo, Bingo. I Bingo miał na imię. Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego… — Harry śpiewa te same słowa w kółko i ciągle od nowa w taki sposób, że Severus nie potrafi oderwać rąk od radia.

Następnego dnia chłopak znów nuci tę melodię, a Snape czuje strach, którego nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić. Siedzi cicho przy łóżku Harry'ego i słucha , jak ten wypowiada w kółko te same słowa w rytm tylko sobie znanej melodii aż do zapadnięcia w sen.

Dzień później, kiedy chłopiec śpiewa dwie inne piosenki, Severus stwierdza, że oczy Harry'ego są trochę bardziej przejrzyste. Dzisiaj robił to znacznie dłużej, a mężczyzna siedział przy jego łóżku nawet wtedy, kiedy ten zapadł w sen.

Trzy dni później Severus przybywa tak wcześnie, jak tylko pozwalają na to godziny odwiedzin. Harry nie przestał śpiewać, zrezygnował za to z wypowiadania jakichkolwiek słów poza tym.

— Hm-mm-mm-mm-mm, hm-mm-mm-mm-mm, hm-mm-mm-mm-mm i Bingo miał na imię. Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego… — Nie przestaje śpiewać nawet na chwilę za wyjątkiem przerw na wzięcie oddechu. Severus wpatruje się w jego oczy. Nie ma znaczenia, że nie widzi w nich życia. Czuje strach, który pozwalał mu funkcjonować przez ostatni czas.

Mężczyzna siedzi przy łóżku Harry'ego cały dzień. Zostaje również na noc. Kiedy wreszcie zasypia, robi w to na twardym krześle, które stało się teraz niemal jego domem. Czuje, że należy do tego miejsca bardziej niż do wielu innych przez ostatnie kilka lat. Pomimo tak długiego upływu czasu, Harry nadal śpiewa.

Trzy lata, dwa miesiące i dwadzieścia cztery dni po tym, jak Severus uratował chłopaka od dalszych tortur, Harry umiera spokojnie we śnie. To niezwykle cicha śmierć i mężczyzna jest wdzięczny, że chłopiec odszedł właśnie w ten sposób. Severus nigdy nie zapomni momentu, kiedy trzymał rękę chłopca w momencie, gdy tamten odchodził.

Dwa dni później Harry Potter zostaje pochowany. Severus uważa, że to niezwykle prosta ceremonia, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek fanfar, które mogłyby być przyznane takiej osobie, jaką był ten chłopiec. Mężczyzna sądzi, że właśnie tego chciałby Harry, a wiedza jest pewnego rodzaju pocieszeniem. Stoi nad świeżo wykopanym grobem chłopca tak jak siedział przy jego łóżku, kiedy ten jeszcze żył. Zimny wiatr wieje mu w twarz i Severus myśli, że może czuć sympatię do twardego, niewygodnego krzesła. Kiedy reszta żałobników odchodzi, mężczyzna sięga do kieszeni, wyciąga radio, włącza je i kładzie na ziemi obok grobu. Stoi przez półtorej godziny, a potem odchodzi.

Wiatr przez moment staje się cieplejszy, targa jego ubraniem, a Severus koncentruje się na nim wystarczająco mocno, aby usłyszeć anielski głos, który się na nim unosi…

_Był sobie farmer, który miał psa, a imię jego Bingo, Bingo, Bingo. I Bingo miał na imię…_


End file.
